A Diet of Snobbery and Formal English
by wexilctnaueij
Summary: Keigo, Ryoma, and private displays of affection in a newly-bought apartment.


_I recommend listening to Taeyang's Eyes, Nose, Lips while reading this. It's a sad song while the story is absurdly 'happy' but..._

* * *

A kiss here, a kiss there. A kiss on Ryoma's lips. A kiss on his nose.

Keigo loves kissing Ryoma.

He runs his lips from Ryoma's shoulder, up to the place his ear meets his jaw. Ryoma inhales. Keigo places a kiss on the pinna of Ryoma's right ear. He is in Keigo's lap, chest to chest. Ryoma's arms rest lazily on Keigo's shoulders, and his knees are on either side of Keigo's thighs. He is smiling. They are both smiling.

Keigo hunches and pushes his face into Ryoma's chest, quietly listening to his heartbeat. Ryoma's fingers move - tugging without force at strands of Keigo's hair.

Keigo wraps his arms around Ryoma's back - pulling him close, resting his head on Ryoma's shoulder. He sighs, at peace with everything. Ryoma, unable to reach Keigo's hair anymore without bending his arms, sways on purpose, trying to make Keigo fall back onto the bed.

He almost succeeds but Keigo unfolds his legs and folds them again, trapping Ryoma's knees - and they topple over, onto the soft mattress, atop fuzzy blue blankets and huge white pillows. Ryoma starts laughing. It is infectious; Keigo, though out of breath, is laughing with him, and there is so much joy in his eyes that it hurts to look.

"Made you fall," Ryoma says, raising himself so he is face-to-face with Keigo, though horizontally.

"I fell a long time ago," Keigo says.

Ryoma can't help the laughter bubbling forth from him, because Keigo's legs still are tight around his knees and he is so uncomfortable, both are so uncomfortable, how is Keigo so flexible?

Keigo leans his head upwards to kiss Ryoma on the mouth; Ryoma kisses back with abandon.

Kisses fast at first slow down into leisurely pecks - for they have all the time in the world. Their lips meeting is natural - they don't think, they just do. Keigo's hair is somewhat splayed across white cloth. Ryoma untangles their legs and reaches for the locks, still resting on top of Keigo, who is running his hands over Ryoma's body - his back, his sides.

"What obsession do you have with my hair?" Keigo mumbles, not wanting to raise his voice louder.

"Just kind of sorry I made you chop it off in middle school."

"I burnt your cap to a crisp in the fireplace, I think we're even."

Ryoma, while threading his fingers through Keigo's hair, kisses his forehead. "You bought me twelve new ones because you felt guilty afterwards, so we're not even."

Keigo cocks his head up and kisses Ryoma's chin. "I love you."

Ryoma hums, happiness apparent.

"I know," he replies with a smirk, sitting up and pinching Keigo's cheeks. Keigo lazily reaches for Ryoma's face, and cups the side of his jaw with one hand.

"I think of you, when I see the sun's shimmer gleaming from the sea."

Ryoma bites his lip, smirk still present. "I'm going to stop you here before you start crying, quoting your Goethe and sobbing over it."

"I think of you, when the moon's glimmer is reflected in the springs."

"You're such a loser," Ryoma moans, but then quietens to let Keigo finish saying whatever he had started to say. Keigo quotes another line -_ I hear you, when with a dull roar the wave surges_ \- and closes his eyes.

Keigo's fingers trail up Ryoma's stomach. Then his chest. They splay across his collarbones.

"Would you believe me," he begins, staring straight at Ryoma, "if I were to tell you that I am singularly the luckiest man on Earth this minute?"

Ryoma shakes his head immediately.

Keigo loses all will to finish whatever he had started, and the fingers spread across Ryoma's clavicles, the fingers resting on his jaw rush to tickle him. Ryoma - extremely ticklish - falls over backwards in his attempt to get away - laughing loudly and entangling their legs again. Keigo doesn't help.

They breathe in and out. Ryoma's laughter dies out. But when he doesn't move after five minutes, Keigo is forced to. He slowly draws his legs away from Ryoma's, sits up, and gazes at Ryoma.

He has tears in his eyes and the widest smile.

Keigo is momentarily speechless. Then with a wild gasp he snatches Ryoma into his arms.

Ryoma clings to him, but does not speak.

Keigo understands. The built-up tension in his body vanishes. He relaxes against Ryoma - who is as strong as Keigo, and can support him - "I love you so, Ryoma," he says. "You cannot begin to imagine my joy when I imagine the life we shall share now onwards."

They had not actively observed it when they were 'frolicking' with each other, but their room is bare, save for the large bed.

Every room in the newly-bought apartment is bare, yet to be furnished.

"Were you brought up on a diet of snobbery and formal English, or is it just me?"

"Would you reply properly to a love confession for once?" asks Keigo, mock-exasperated. Ryoma lets go of Keigo to flop back onto the bed.

"Fine," he sighs. "I love you, too, Monkey King. I love you, too, _so._"

"Even after all these years, you use that infernal nickname for me."

"Term of endearment."

"Because calling someone Monkey King is one of the best ways to express your love and affection for them." Keigo flops down onto the bed beside him (take note, he would never normally do such a thing - but Ryoma elicits the oddest reactions from him). They both stare at the ceiling.

"For me, it is," Ryoma says. "You've put up with it till now, put up with it for the rest of your life, now." Keigo acquiesces. They have the silliest smiles on their faces.

And that is that.


End file.
